Saving Miranda
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: How far would you go to save the person you love? After Stephen finds out about Miranda and Andrea's love affair, Andrea goes to drastic measures to protect the woman she loves.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Thank you everyone :)**

"I wish I could stay like this forever," Andrea sighed and snuggled closer to the body that molded perfectly around her own.

"Mmm, me too," Miranda murmured and kissed Andrea's forehead.

The two women were nestled together in Miranda's bed at the townhouse. They had just finished making love, and now they were savoring the quietness and peace that came in the afterglow. It was the time Andrea loved the most, since it was the only time of the day where she wasn't completely stressed out from work. Like today for example, the dress for Emma Stone's photoshoot had torn, and everybody almost had a coronary from trying to fix it before Miranda had a chance to see it. Luckily, Andrea had the last-minute idea of having the actress pose in a red swimsuit designed by Marc Jacobs that she dug out of the Closet. When Miranda arrived, she simply raised an eyebrow at the change of plans, but didn't comment on it.

Their relationship had started tentatively a few weeks ago, after Andrea had worn a daring dress that was sheer enough to see the lacy black bra peeking through to work, and Miranda couldn't help but pull the girl in her office to ravish her senseless. Pleasantly surprised that her feelings of affections were reciprocated, Andrea took the brave step and asked Miranda if there could be more to their relationship than just the one-time fling. Miranda had cautiously agreed, and the rest was history. The major problem in their newfound relationship was that Miranda was still married to Stephen and wouldn't get a divorce for fear that it would hurt her girls. Andrea had pleaded with her to talk with them, but Miranda wouldn't budge. Andrea left in a fit of tears, but after a day of feeling sorry for herself, Andrea hesitantly came back with the thought that anything was better than not having Miranda in her life romantically at all.

They had been extremely careful. Most nights, all Andrea could do was sneak a few kisses after she delivered the Book since either the twins or Stephen could potentially walk in on them. Quickies were becoming a habit during the work day, whether it was in Miranda's office, her private bathroom, or in the Mercedes with Roy driving them around the block multiple times. It was never enough, and Andrea was always left craving more-that's why she never took these nights for granted. The blissful nights where the twins spent their time either at a friend's house, or at their birth father's house and Stephen was caught up at work were heaven for Andrea. Those were the nights where Andrea could really take advantage of the situation, and love Miranda to the fullest.

The twins suspected that Andrea was different than their mother's other assistants, but to what extent, they didn't know. All they knew was that their mother had become calmer and nicer whenever Andrea delivered the Book, which they liked, since they could get away with more things. They didn't particularly _hate_ Stephen, yet nor did they love him. He usually treated them like he didn't care whether they existed or not. He never bothered to learn their names correctly, and he never bothered to try and connect with them. Stephen was too preoccupied with his work, so he usually stayed out of the way of the twins, which was fine by them.

"Hey Miranda?" Andrea timidly asked.

"Yes?"

"I-" Andrea choked over the words. "I-I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well?" while the Editor's tone wasn't sharp, there was a hint of annoyance to it. She was not a woman who took kindly to bumbling people.

"Um," Andrea frantically thought of a cover story. "I was just wondering, it's Caroline and Cassidy's birthday in a week, and uh, I was just wondering what I should get them."

Miranda propped her left arm up so her head was resting on her hand and she gazed in Andrea's soulful brown eyes.

"You don't have to get my children anything," Miranda said.

"But, but," Andrea stammered. "I _want_ to."

"They like whatever 11-year-olds like," Miranda sniffed. "Itunes, starbucks, clothes, makeup...I can't keep up."

"Alright," Andrea responded somewhat awkwardly. She didn't know what else to say. Mentally berating herself, she rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. _Coward. Why didn't you just ask her what you wanted to know? Oh yeah. That's right. She'll kill me if she knew I loved her._

There was a shift in the bed, and suddenly she felt a warm arm around her naked stomach.

"Thank you," Miranda husked in a low voice and leaned over to capture Andrea's full lips with her own.

"Mmm," Andrea hummed as she lost herself in the kiss. However, when she broke away and stared deep in Miranda's eyes, her mental battle began again. _Tell her. Tell her.__ Is it too early? You've only been dating for like 3 weeks. But you've loved her for so long, it feels right._

Andrea cleared her throat. "Miranda, I lo-"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a furious-looking Stephen Tomlinson stood in the doorway. Andrea shrieked and covered her breasts with the comforter. Miranda's face was frozen in shock, and she made no attempt to cover her modesty.

"What the hell is going on?" Stephen roared.

"Uh," Andrea squeaked. Oddly, despite her fear, she noticed how Stephen's eyes, filled with anger and lust, roamed over her bare shoulders and hidden body. She shuddered and drew the covers tighter around her body.

"S-Stephen," Miranda gasped. "What are you doing home? I thought you were in Japan."

"Well the flight got cancelled because of a hurricane," Stephen growled. "So I took a cab back here to find my _wife_ in bed with a _prostitute._"

"Hey!" Andrea objected.

"Be quiet Andrea," Miranda snapped and Andrea wilted. Miranda ran her hands through her snowy hair and sighed. "So what do you want me to do Stephen?"

"Get the best lawyers you have Miranda," Stephen sneered, "because I'm going to come after you with everything I have, and you will be left with nothing." He pointed his finger at her. "No Runway, no money, and probably no Cassidy or Caroline either."

"You will never take away my babies," Miranda shook with rage.

"Watch me," Stephen curled his lips up, turned on his heel, and slammed the door so hard, one of Miranda's picture frames fell off and broke on the floor.

Terrible didn't even begin to describe what Andrea was feeling. Stephen had just basically called her a whore, and Miranda didn't defend her in any way shape or form. To add to that, Stephen just threatened to take everything Miranda had. And it was all her fault. Andrea's eyes burned with tears. Tentatively, she reached out to touch Miranda's shoulder and her heart ached when the older woman pulled away.

"Miranda?" she asked softly.

There was no response. Miranda slowly stood up, still naked, and walked over to the broken picture frame that laid on the ground. Turning her back towards Andrea, she gingerly picked it up and Andrea could see it was a photo of the twins. There was a large crack down the middle and the photo itself was torn. Miranda stood in silence for what seemed like hours, looking at the photo and tracing her girl's smiling faces with her index finger.

"I want you gone," Miranda whispered.

"Wait, Miranda-" Andrea started panicking.

"Get out of here." Miranda still didn't turn around.

"Please Miranda, let's talk about this," Andrea begged. "I know you're afraid and you're lashing out, but please. Let me help you."

Miranda whirled around and her eyes were blazing. Andrea had never seen so much hatred directed towards her. "Leave. If it isn't obvious, you're fired."

"Miranda, please," Andrea's eyes started brimming over. "Please. I can't lose you. Can we please talk?"

"NO," Miranda practically yelled. She stalked over to where Andrea was laying and shoved the broken picture frame in her face. "Do you see what happened? Our stupid affair caused me my life. Out of everything I've done in my life, this is the one thing I regret the most."

"I'm so sorry," Andrea sniffled.

Miranda leaned in so close, Andrea thought for a crazy second she was going to kiss her.

"Oh, you're sorry?" she mocked. "Well 'sorry' doesn't fix this mess. Get the hell out of my house."

Andrea pushed the covers off and ran around the room to collect her clothes. When she was finished, she saw that Miranda had thrown on a silky robe and was staring at her with her arms crossed.

"Please, don't do this," Andrea tried one final time. "Please Miranda. I need you. We'll work it out together."

Miranda crossed the room and slapped her across the face. Andrea's head snapped to the side and she cried out in pain as she clutched her cheek.

"I don't need you," Miranda snarled. "Get out of my life. Now."

Andrea nodded weakly and stumbled out the door. But before she left, she turned one last time to Miranda.

"I'm so sorry Miranda," she whispered.

Miranda's response was to throw the picture frame at her, which Andrea barely just dodged. Running down the steps, past the infamous table with the flowers, and out the wooden door into the warm night, Andrea didn't stop running until she literally could not run anymore. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't care. Andrea doubled over, wheezing for breath. Tears ran down her face in rivulets, and she fell on the ground. Curling her body in a protective position with her hand gripping her chest, she laid there until the morning sun came up.

* * *

It was 5 am. Andrea snuck into Elias-Clarke and quickly went up to Runway's floor. She grabbed a brown box and placed all of her belongings (which consisted of a couple pencils, a photo of Miranda, and some Sticky Notes) in it. Andrea turned on her computer and deleted all of her messages, her iTunes, and anything else that was personal. Walking one last time in Miranda's office, she looked around and tried to commit every detail to memory. She wanted to leave a note, but ultimately decided against it. However, she did place three wrapped packages on Miranda's desk and backed away quickly. Andrea leaned on the doorframe and inhaled deeply, trying to savor Miranda's scent as long as possible. Choking back a sob, Andrea took one last glance at the Editor's office and scurried out of the building before anyone knew she had been there.

* * *

Andrea stared at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes gazed back at her, lined with heavy liner and dark smokey eyeshadow. The scratch Miranda had left the night prior was covered up with foundation, and her face looked flawless. Andrea's chestnut hair was up in an elegant bun and she had bright red lips. A large trench coat concealed her sluttiest dress that barely covered her ass. It was similar to the one Angelina Jolie wore in Mr. and Mrs. Smith-black, shiny, with garter belts and stockings. On Andrea's feet were 4-inch stilettos. She looked like a hooker.

After crying her eyes out the night before, Andrea realized that she _could_ do something to help Miranda. Even though the white-haired Editor broke her heart, Andrea still loved her unconditionally. And so she was going to do what she could to help the woman she loved. She was going to become Stephen Tomlinson's personal prostitute.

* * *

"Hi," Andrea gave her warmest smile to the receptionist who was looking at her with an expression of lust on her pale face. "I don't have an appointment, but I do hope that Mr. Tomlinson has an available opening right now."

"Uh," the woman fumbled with her calendar on the desk and struggled to flip it open. "You're in luck. His meeting right now ends in about 5 minutes. You can wait over there."

"Why thank you," Andrea winked.

The poor woman gulped and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Andrea chuckled at herself. This was going to be so easy. She noticed the look on Stephen's face last night. She knew that he was attracted to her. Andrea reached into her purse and pulled out the contract she had drafted earlier in the morning. Thank god for all the government classes she took in highschool before she decided to pursue becoming a journalist rather than a lawyer. Her dark brown eyes scanned the document quickly, trying to find any loopholes Stephen could potentially get through. Finding none, she smirked.

The door opened just as she was folding the contract back up. Stephen was shaking a man's hand and smiling, but when he caught sight of the bewitching brunette in his waiting room, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Andrea gave him a sultry grin even though her stomach was churning.

"Good bye Mr. Lefevre," she heard him say hastily to the man he was shaking hands with. "We'll be in touch. Thank you for coming."

Andrea stood after the man left, and Stephen looked her over with a gleam in his eyes.

Licking his lips, he said, "Andrea right?"

"Yes. But call me Andy," Andrea looked up at him through lowered lashes.

The receptionist piped up, "Uh, I hope it's alright, but I booked her for the next hour."

Waving her off, Stephen distractedly responded, "Yes, yes. That's fine. Thank you Molly."

He crossed the room to Andrea and placed his hand on the small of her back. "We'll be in the office. Under no circumstances is anybody to bother me. Okay?"

"No problem Mr. Tomlinson," Molly squeaked, wishing she could join in the fun. Shame. The brunette made her wet just looking at her.

He guided Andrea to his office and shut the door behind her.

"What is this about?" he asked after locking the door.

"I know that you're probably hurt that Miranda cheated on you," Andrea began.

"Hurt?" Stephen snorted. "Nah. I just can't wait to sue the bitch for every thing she's got."

Anger flared up inside Andrea when she heard how Stephen talked about Miranda, but remained cool. "Mr. Tomlinson-"

"Stephen."

"Alright Stephen. That's where I come in. I would like to offer you a contract."

At that, his ears poked up and his eyes snapped from her concealed bust to her face. "I'm listening."

"I want you," Andrea purred as she unbuttoned the first button of her coat, "to sign this document agreeing you won't sue Miranda, attack her, or do anything to harm her in exchange for," she paused and unbuttoned the second button, loving Stephen's face, "me."

With that, she unbuttoned the third button, giving the creepy man a nice view of her breasts, which were spilling over the neckline. She leaned over, making her cleavage more prominent. "What do you say Stephen? Will you accept my offer?"

Stephen's face was red, and she could see the effect she had on him through his pants. "Uh," he panted. "Why would I give up Miranda's money?"

"Because you can have my lush, young body," Andrea slipped her pink tongue across her red lips and unbuttoned two more buttons, revealing her stomach. "I saw how you looked at me yesterday Stephen. You weren't jealous of me being with your wife. You were jealous of your wife being with me."

Stephen, if possible, got even redder and loosened his tie.

"That's right baby," Andrea encouraged. "Just take off the layers that are constricting you."

She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and shrugged off the coat, tossing it in the corner. Stephen's eyes greedily roamed over her flesh on display for him. He paid special attention to her breasts and her long legs. Andrea stood patiently, letting him mull over the decision, although every fiber of her being wanted to run screaming from the room. _Do this for Miranda. Protect her._

"So, Mr. Tomlinson," Andrea said softly. "Do we have a deal?"

"What are the constrictions?" he asked her breasts.

"One. Don't attack Miranda in any way shape or form. You may ask for a divorce, but you will not try and gain control of her money, assets, or children. Two. I am yours for a year and a half. Three. I will be everything and anything you want me to be. Four. I can accompany you to things, but never events where Miranda will probably/potentially be there," Andrea said confidently.

"Only a year and a half?" Stephen whined.

"Yes."

"Two years," he negotiated.

"Fine," she glared.

"And you do anything I tell you to do in the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"I agree."

Andrea's heart leapt in her chest. She had done it. She had saved Miranda. Stephen started stalking towards her, eager to play with his new toy.

"One more condition," Andrea held up a cautionary finger, stopping his advances. "Miranda must never know I am doing this."

"No problem Andy. I don't even know what you see in her. She's such a-"

Andrea cut off his insult with a kiss. She tried her best not to recoil from the kiss, since it was so different from kissing Miranda. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend it was the love of her life. That is, until Stephen started groaning and roughly grabbing her face in his hands. Andrea broke the kiss, panting heavily and took out the clips that held her hair in place. Sexily shaking her hair, the long brown locks fell down the length of her back and she grabbed Stephen's face and kissed him hard.

They stumbled to Stephen's personal couch, and Andrea bounced on her butt as she landed. He clumsily climbed on top of her and started fondling the breasts that had enamored him since the beginning. Andrea fake moaned and began writhing underneath him.

"Like that bitch?" he snarled as he ripper her corset off.

She squealed and hoped he would take it as a sign of arousal rather than a sign of panic.

"Oh yes," she moaned. "Just like that."

"Yeah. You're my personal whore now."

"Yeah, I'm yours," Andrea closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

Stephen pushed her legs open and fisted his dick. He quickly slid a condom on it and then guided it to her entrance. Without warning, he pushed it in hard. Andrea screamed and wrapped her arms around his sweaty body. Grunting, he rocked into her, gradually gaining speed and rhythm. Andrea faked her orgasm by tightening her core's muscles and letting out a hoarse scream. Thinking he had pushed her over the edge, he soon climaxed. He collapsed on her, knocking the wind out of her system, but she stayed still with no complaint. Tears leaked out of the corners of her closed eyes and she turned her head to the side.

"That was fucking incredible," Stephen mumbled.

"Yeah," Andrea responded shortly.

Thankfully, Stephen pulled out of her and stood up to let her breathe. She was completely naked while Stephen still had all of his clothing on. She didn't have the energy to care, the only thought running through her mind was '_she's safe'._

"Okay. Where is this contract I have to sign?" Stephen asked as he stuffed his manhood back into his pants.

"Right here," Andrea stood up and promptly fell over due to the shakiness in her legs.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Andrea gritted her teeth and stood back up.

She made her way over to her purse and pulled out a pen and the document. "Here," she said, avoiding eye contact and handed the pen to him.

Placing the pen in his mouth, he uncapped the lid and read over the document. Andrea stayed silent. She knew better not to get dressed.

"Alright. But I'm changing the one and a half years to two," he said, looking up at her.

"Sounds great," Andrea said hollowly.

"Bend over," Stephen said.

She did. Stephen used her back as a table and she could feel the sharp pen digging into the soft flesh.

"There. Happy?" he asked and she turned around to face him.

"Very. Thank you," Andrea glowed with happiness.

"Why do you care anyways?" he crinkled his forehead in confusion.

"What?"

"Why do you care what happens to Miranda?"

"Uh," Andrea stammered. "Because I just do."

"Whatever," Stephen shrugged. "I'm happy that I got such a great ass in return."

Sudden panic overtook him. What if Miranda apologized? And Andy left him to go with her? Or even worse, she saw _both_ of them at the same time? That would never do. "I have one condition," Stephen said.

"What is it?" Andrea asked wearily.

"You may not date, contact, or see Miranda until I am done with you."

Andrea looked at the ground. "Alright. Fine."

"Good," Stephen relaxed again.

"I need you to sign one more thing," Andrea pulled another document out of her bag. "This just states that you won't come after Miranda."

"Fine. Bend over again," Stephen took the pen and signed.

"Thank you!" Andrea couldn't help but grin at him._ I did it. Miranda is safe._

His heart melted a little._ Stop. Don't fall for her. She's your whore. Not your lover._

"Get back on your back bitch," he said angrily, confused with his feelings. "Time for round two."

* * *

Andrea sent the document that Stephen signed off to Miranda's lawyer anonymously and smiled a tired smile. _I saved her. Miranda's safe._

* * *

Miranda stormed into Runway at precisely 6:30 am and faltered slightly when she saw Andrea's empty desk. She had arrived early since she knew nobody came into the office until 7:15. Miranda sat in Andrea's former chair and turned on the computer. The backdrop wasn't Paris anymore-it was the default. Panicking slightly, she opened the mail and the message to configure a new email account popped up. Miranda's eyes scanned the rest of the computer desktop frantically, and searched for something that she could check. She opened iTunes. It was void of music. For some reason, the computer without of Andrea's personal things on it made Miranda's heart ache. Andrea was truly gone.

"She must have come in earlier," Miranda mumbled.

Standing up, she made her way into her office and on her desk, there were three wrapped presents. Miranda looked at one of the tags, and it read 'Happy Birthday Cassidy! Andrea.' The other one said the same thing but with Caroline's name on it. The last one simply said 'to Miranda. Love Andrea'. She opened it quickly. It was a bracelet with a golden chain and a 'M' hanging from it. Putting it on, Miranda's eyes sparkled with tears and she swiveled her chair so she was facing out the window.

* * *

"He did what?" Miranda had a hard time believing her ears.

"Well," Emily stuttered. "He said he had a change of heart. He's not going to sue or do anything. He just wants a divorce."

"Oh," for once, Miranda was speechless. "That's all Emily."

Emily scurried out of her office and hurried back to her desk. Staring over at the empty second assistant's desk, she wondered what had happened. Oh well. Not that she cared what happened to the fat brunette.

Miranda sat behind her desk, contemplating on what to do next. She wanted to contact Andrea and apologize, but she was too embarrassed and still angry to do so. Why she was angry, she didn't know. She supposed it was because she allowed herself to fraternize with her very _young_ assistant, and she was feeling extremely guilty for roping Andrea into the mess. Sighing, she put on her glasses and slammed the Ice Queen mask down for the remainder of the day.

When she got home, she immediately gave the boxes to her children and watched as they opened them with glee. She hid her own bracelet, since she didn't want them asking questions. They received gift certificates to get massages, along with twin diamond bracelets that both had a shining 'C' dangling from them.

"They don't even look cheap!" Cassidy said in amazement.

"Cassidy!" Miranda scolded.

"Well they don't," she grumbled. "How did she afford them? It's not like she has money."

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know. But they're extremely thoughtful."

"Yeah. She's really cool!" Caroline piped in.

"Yeah," Miranda said absent-mindedly. "However, she doesn't work for me anymore."

"What?!" both twins were incredulous.

"What did she do?" Caroline scowled.

"Nothing," Miranda said. "Absolutely nothing."

And that was the end of that discussion. The next day, all three Priestly women sent Andrea thank-you notes, and that was the end of their communication, for they received no response.

* * *

The divorce went smoothly for the most part. Of course the press picked up on it and splashed it across page 6, but both Miranda and Stephen survived. Miranda survived because her girls comforted her, and Stephen because he had Andrea. He could feel himself falling for her. Not just because the sex was phenomenal, but because Andrea was warm and caring. She excited him. Stephen knew she hated him, and she hardly ever smiled her real smile at him, but he couldn't help himself. He tried to be gentler during their lovemaking, but it usually ended up with him fucking himself into oblivion and leaving her behind. However, she was careful not to let him see that. As the months passed though, Andrea slowly sunk into depression and she became extremely fragile. Stephen noticed and became nicer and warmer towards her, and didn't treat her as an object anymore.

Andrea had secluded herself from the world and her feelings. She got a job at a small boutique in Midtown, and although the pay was just as bad as when she was working for Miranda, it paid the rent. Thankfully, Stephen, so far, hadn't asked Andrea to accompany him to any major events. Andrea had to show up every night though at his doorstep for a night full of empty, meaningless sex. She did notice lately that Stephen seemed to be making an effort to talk to her more and once, he even told her to go home.

The Editor had tried to call and apologize once she got over herself, but Andrea kept her end of the bargain with Stephen and didn't respond to any of the texts, calls, or emails she received. And soon, Miranda stopped trying. In all the months that passed though, Andrea only had one close incident with Miranda. She was walking down the sidewalk on her way to work, and she saw a silver Mercedes idling by the curb by the building next to her boutique. She panicked and her heart ached when she saw the familiar car. Making a split decision, Andrea turned on her heel and called her boss to give the excuse that she woke up late and wouldn't be in the office until later. _Why would Miranda be there? _She soon got her answer when she walked into work two hours later when the Mercedes wasn't there.

"Oh my god," Amy, a blonde girl Andrea worked with, squealed.

"What happened?" Andrea asked, feigning innocence.

"Miranda Priestly was at the building next door!" Amy tittered, and the other girls who worked in the boutique crowded around her.

"Why?" Andrea asked nonchalantly.

"Because this new designer lives there, and she apparently had a showing! But still," Amy could hardly contain her excitement, "Miranda Priestly was _so_ close to our little shop!"

Andrea pushed her way out of the crowd of girls and made her ways to the back. She never told any of her colleagues that she ever worked for _the_ Miranda Priestly. Honestly, the brunette was afraid that if she did, somehow the word would get back to the woman herself and Andrea would get fired. Sitting on one of the boxes in the back, Andrea allowed herself to cry for the woman she lost. She had no way of knowing that Miranda, who had seen her earlier, was doing the exact same thing in her bedroom.

* * *

"Andy," Stephen said gently.

They were laying in bed together in the dark on their backs.

"Yes?" came the fragile reply.

"Would you care to accompany me to a dinner this weekend?" Stephen gently stroked Andrea's arm.

"It's in my contract. I have to," Andrea said hollowly.

"Right," he'd be lying if he said her response didn't affect him.

"You do remember the conditions," Andrea cautioned.

"Yes. She won't be there," Stephen assured her.

"Alright."

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds fine. I have a dress I want you to wear."

"I'll pick it up on my way out."

The next night, Stephen and Andrea both showed up to the dinner arm in arm. Since nobody knew who Andrea was, nor were there any paparazzi, she was safe from being detected. She was wearing a beige sleeveless cocktail dress with her long hair down in soft waves. Stephen's heart tightened when he saw her, and he gallantly offered his arm for her to take.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure. Thank you," he responded in a low voice.

Andrea played the part fantastically. She was simply lovely to be around, and most people flocked towards Stephen just to talk with the pretty brunette. Stephen introduced her as a 'friend', which almost made her snort before she caught herself. Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room changed, and Andrea knew _she_ was there.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be here!" Andrea hissed at him.

"Shit. I didn't know!" he thought quickly. "Go. Just take a taxi and get out of here."

She nodded and turned on her heel to flee the building. As soon as she was out of sight, Miranda appeared and glided up to her ex-husband. She looked spectacular. A Chanel dress hugged every curve of her body and her iconic hair seemed to shine in the light.

"Miranda," he said politely with a nod of his head.

"Stephen," she responded.

The group of people who had previously surrounded him were now long gone. Stephen could feel himself sweat a little.

"How is life treating you?" he smirked, trying to maintain an aloof facade.

"Fine. Except for the fact I would like an explanation," Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Why did you not sue me?"

"Because I had a change of heart," he said nervously. _Where was the guy with the drinks when you needed him?_

"You and I both know that isn't the reason," Miranda's gaze hardened. "So I will ask again. Why did you change your mind?"

_Why that bitch. _Stephen wanted to hit her, but remembered Andrea's conditions. _Don't hurt her. _"I realized it was unfair. So I apologize."

Miranda looked confused.

"I must be going now. Nice to see you," he said and brushed past her.

Nails dug into his arm and he winced. "Nobody walks away from me."

"Except Andy?" he couldn't help but say. He snapped his mouth shut and wanted to hit himself when he saw the look on Miranda's face.

"How did you know she's gone?" Miranda hissed.

"Lucky guess," Stephen chuckled. "It wasn't too hard to figure out. I mean, I figured that you would be a complete monster to her after I caught you two. I knew she wouldn't stay. Now if you excuse me, I really must be going."

He pushed by her with a smirk on his face. This time, she did not react at all. He chuckled to himself and told his personal driver to take him back to his place where Andy would be waiting for him. God, his pants got tight just thinking about her dark brown eyes and tight body. Stephen licked his lips. Yes, he would be in for a wild night.

* * *

"God," he panted in her ear. "You are so fucking sexy."

He thrust in her warmth one last time and then pulled out, breathing heavily. They both still had their clothes on, since Stephen couldn't wait to be inside his lover. Andrea looked up at him with her large eyes and uttered something that shattered his world. "I have AIDS."

For a minute, all he could do was gape at her. "So-so-"

"You have it too," Andrea closed her eyes before shooting them open again. "You have fucking AIDS and you didn't bother to tell me?!" she started screaming. "I MADE THIS CONTRACT TO SAVE THE ONE PERSON I LOVED, AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE. HOW THE FUCK IS THAT FAIR?"

"I didn't know I had AIDS!" Stephen yelled back. "Besides, I don't feel sick!"

"Well you should have gotten tested like I did!" Andrea sat up and poked a finger in his chest. "I got the results today, but didn't tell you since I didn't want you to void the contract. But then I realized it didn't matter. We're both going to die, so you can't hurt Miranda. And now thanks to you, I will also die before I see Miranda again."

Stephen saw red when he realized his feelings were unrequited. "You should love ME!" Stephen roared.

Andrea laughed. "And why, pray tell, would I love you? You threatened the one person I loved, plus the only thing we do together is have sex. Sex that doesn't mean a single. Fucking. Thing. And did I mention the whole entire AIDS problem?!"

"I admit, I did treat you like a whore in the beginning, but then I started to care for you more and more," Stephen ran his fingers through his hair. "It didn't mean to happen like this."

"Well sucks for you, but I do not and will not _ever_ love you," Andrea's eyes blazed.

Stephen hit her. Andrea started bleeding, but she laughed again. "You really think you can hurt me? Trust me. You can't." He hit her again. Andrea's laughs infuriated him, and he kept swinging, not caring where he hit. Again and again, in a haze, he struck her body over and over. She had fallen silent after the fourth strike, but his mind took no notice. Suddenly, a heavy body threw itself over him, and Stephen was thrown back.

"This is the police. You have the right to remain silent..."

The New York police had shown up after a concerned call from one of Stephen's neighbors, and Stephen closed his eyes in defeat. He was cuffed, and he sat on the ground watching the scene unfold in front of him. He saw the lifeless bloody body on the bed and he was filled with terror. His mind slowly started to wake up.

"What the fuck happened?" he bellowed. "What did I do?"

"Andrea!" the voice sounded terrible. It was the most blood-curdling scream Stephen Tomlinson had ever heard in all of his 53-years.

Miranda Priestly flew in, still in her dress from the dinner. How and why she came, he would never know, but his heart hurt painfully when he saw her gather the lifeless body in her arms. That should be _him_ in that position.

"Andrea," she gasped. "Andrea. Please please wake up."

"M-Miranda?" Andrea's voice was weak, and she coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"I'm here Andrea," Miranda's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so so sorry Andrea. For everything. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for you after...everything."

Andrea's eyes fluttered. "I am sorry too Miranda. But at least I saved you."

"Saved me?" Miranda asked. "What do you mean?"

"I love you," Andrea's breathing hitched and her lips parted.

"No, Andrea," Miranda grasped Andrea's face in her hands and stared deep into unfocused eyes. "Stay with me. Stay with me. Don't leave."

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Andrea closed her own eyes.

"No no no," Miranda started crying. "Andrea, open your eyes. Come on darling. Look at me." She looked at the police and screamed, "Help her! She's going to die."

"Mira," Andrea coughed and reached up a bloody hand to cup Miranda's smooth cheek. She could care less that Andrea had gotten blood on her face. Her heart warmed when she heard the nickname fall from those luscious red lips, but soon plummeted when she heard the brunette's next words. "I have AIDS. I am going to die sooner or later. Trust me. It's better like this. Don't take it out on them. They can't help me."

"Don't give up Andrea," Miranda cried. "Come home with me. Live with the twins and I."

Andrea's hand slowly slipped from Miranda's face, and the older woman frantically grabbed it to keep it in place. "I'm so sorry Mira. I love you."

"Andrea, don't. Please keep fighting," Miranda whispered and kissed her on the forehead, making the brunette sigh with pleasure when she felt those perfect lips on her skin again, "I love you too."

Andrea gave her one last smile and closed her eyes. Her hand became limp and Miranda could feel the heat leaving her fingertips.

"No no no!" Miranda screamed. "Andrea!"

The ambulance came and had to forcefully remove Miranda from Andrea's body. It was almost impossible, since Miranda had found inhuman strength and hugged Andrea tightly. Somehow, they got her sedated and Miranda watched tearfully as Andrea's body was wrapped in a white cloth and loaded into the back of an ambulance. Detectives were taking photos, and others were swabbing the area for evidence to convict Stephen of the murder, even though it was pretty obvious.

Stephen whimpered, which was probably the worst possible thing he could have done. As soon as she heard the noise, Miranda whirled around and slapped him as hard as she could. She was covered in Andrea's blood, her makeup was running down her face, and her face was the scariest thing Stephen had ever seen.

"You killed her." those three words shattered him.

"I can't believe I did that," he said in disbelief. "I love her."

Miranda punched him again. "You are lying. You didn't even know her."

"As a matter of fact," Stephen hung his head, "I did."

"What? How?" Miranda gasped.

"Ma'am, we need to get him to the station. You can hear the full story then," a policeman nudged her out of the way and hauled Stephen to his feet.

Miranda didn't respond. Her heart was shattered.

* * *

"This court finds you guilty of second degree murder. You will spend the rest of your life in jail with no parole. Case dismissed," the judge pounded her gavel and then stood up.

Stephen was lead out of the courtroom, and when he passed Miranda, she gave him a look of pure hatred. "I will never ever forgive you for this." He hung his head even further and shuffled off.

Miranda was wearing black and she had her trusty shades on for when she exited the courtroom. The paparazzi went crazy when they saw her.

"Miranda! Miranda! Any comment on your ex-husband's surprising murder?"

"Miranda! Did you know the girl who was killed?"

"Miranda! Care to comment on the situation? Sources say you were there the night of the murder!"

Miranda held her head high, ignored all of the annoying reporters, and climbed in the privacy of her Mercedes. Only there did she allow herself to cry.

"Miranda?" Roy asked hesitantly.

"What Roy?" she bit out.

"What happened?"

"She saved me," Miranda sniffed and wiped a tear away. "I hit her, threw her out, and she goes and draws up a contract with my ex-husband so she can prostitute herself to save me."

"Wow," Roy said meekly. He really didn't have a response. Andrea went to extreme lengths to protect the woman who owned her heart.

"Her ultimate sacrifice was to give up her own life," Miranda said hoarsely. "She didn't want to spread her...disease with me so she allowed Stephen to beat her up. I would have spent with my life with her irregardless."

"I'm so sorry Miranda."

"Yeah," Miranda slid her shades back on. "Me too."

And she got out of her car to face the screams of the paparazzi again. Looking up at the sky, she whispered, "I love you." A warm breeze ruffled her hair and a bird chirped. Taking that as a sign, Miranda fingered the bracelet with the dangling M on it, and made her way to her house.


End file.
